


a tail of love [art]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: Fail_Fandomanon RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hero squirrel gives elsa a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	a tail of love [art]

**Author's Note:**

> because [hero squirrel asked 'what if...'](http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/105197.html?thread=524275693#cmt524275693) (:


End file.
